


Me Ke Aloha Pumehana (With the Warmth of My Love)

by Zoelily



Series: Cockles Moments [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: "Out", Cockles Cooperative HonCon Challenge, Cocklescon, Conolulu, Hawaii, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: Jensen tries to make a sick Misha feel better by recreating a moment.





	Me Ke Aloha Pumehana (With the Warmth of My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Desirae, for the once over. <3

 

Jensen Ackles was nothing if not persistent and Misha had little chance of saying no to him at the best of times.  Now that the asshole was sitting on the end of Misha’s bed, holding up a Starbucks cup and paper bag, and looking at him with wide green eyes, Misha didn’t stand a chance.  
  
“C’mon, Mish,” Jensen pleaded, a note of desperation in the deep Texas drawl he only relaxed into when he wasn’t playing a role, television or public.  “You’ve been held hostage by your own germs in this room all day.  What’s the point of an extra day in Hawaii if you aren’t gonna take advantage of at least some of it?”  
  
Misha raised the crook of his elbow to his mouth to smother a cough before answering.  The breathy rasp was noticeable in his answer.   “When we decided to stick around for Monday, I wasn’t sick.”  He knew he was pouting, he just didn’t care.  
  
“My throat is scratchy now too, no thanks to you, but I’m not Whiny McWhinypants; besides, I got you your favorite tea, and some fresh air will do you good.”  
  
Jensen reached over to set the green tea and coconut squares down on the dresser and held out his hand.   Misha allowed himself to be tugged over the bunched up hotel sheets.  Jensen ran a gentle hand through the tufted strands of Misha’s hair and used the soft grip to guide them together for a quick kiss.  He pulled away reluctantly, brushing his thumb across Misha’s stubbled cheek before standing and pulling Misha up with him.  
  
The tea felt wonderful on Misha’s raw throat, soothing the soreness, and he was thankful that Jensen had thought to pick it up.  He sipped at it slowly as they made their way across the stone pathways of the resort to the private beach.  With Jensen carrying the paper bag, they each had one free hand, but they were careful not to touch.  Hand holding was a luxury they could rarely afford; especially here and now with so many cast and fans still nearby.  Perhaps it was that sense of taboo that caused Misha’s breath to hitch with every intentional brush of Jensen’s knuckles against his own.  It was as if it were impossible for them to be so close and not make any physical contact, which was very nearly true.  The pull was always there; that magnetic force that had them always circling in each other’s orbit, reaching out at any possible – explainable – opportunity.  
  
Jensen chuckled as Misha kicked off his ridiculous AstroTurf flip-flops and hooked them over his finger once they reached the sand.  Slipping off his own sandals, Jensen closed his eyes and hummed under his breath, relishing in the feel of the warm soft crystals sifting between his toes.   
  
“This is probably the only thing I miss about living in LA,” he mused, glancing over to see if Misha felt the same.  Misha nodded quickly, pausing for just a second to catch his breath before exploding into yet another round of nasty sounding coughs.  Mindless of appearances, Jensen’s hand instantly went to Misha’s back, rubbing in firm circles with the just the right amount of pressure to ease his spasming lungs.  Misha smiled in appreciation, and once he found his voice, just jumped right in where Jensen had left off.  
  
“There’re a number of things I appreciate about California; the sunshine and sandy beaches are on that list.”  
  
Jensen chuckled as he led them over to a secluded crop of palm trees on the outer edge of the resort’s private beach.  He took the tea out of Misha’s hand and motioned for him to sit, handing the paper cup back once Misha had settled himself on the warm sand.  “You mean Western Washington’s beaches aren’t good enough for you anymore?”  
  
“If I’m aiming for hypothermia, they can’t be beat,” Misha replied with a smile, looking out over the horizon where the sun was just starting to meet the water.  “there’s something about a sunset over paradise though.”   
  
Jensen agreed.  He hoped the tropical setting and warm breeze over the ocean would help Misha feel a little better, or if nothing else, help him forget about feeling crappy for a while.  
  
“If we’re going to sit and watch the sunset with such a stunning backdrop, we should probably try and recreate that iconic photo the fans love so much.”  
  
“That was taken from behind, Jackles.”  Misha looked around and, as he’d suspected, Jensen had chosen the most secluded possible area of the shoreline.  “I don’t think we have anyone available to help with that.”  
  
“Then we mix it up a bit.”  
  
Jensen dug his bare heels into the sand and used them to leverage his body around until he was facing the resort, the water, sun, and rapidly changing sky now behind him.  He could see Misha struggling to do the same.  Jensen pulled out his phone and held out, looking at the screen and admiring the backdrop of incredible colors now painting the sky.  He wrapped his arm around Misha’s broad shoulders just as Misha was wracked with another round of coughing.  He held Misha through it, unwilling to let go at this point even if someone was watching.  Fuck ‘em.  Comforting a sick friend wasn’t against the god damn ‘straight best friends law’ and anyone who had the nerve to say anything could go fuck themselves.

Misha took another sip of his tea and let it do its job of settling the near constant tickle at the back of his throat.  He leaned into Jensen’s arm and grinned at the image on Jensen’s phone of the two of them silhouetted against the beautiful Hawaiian sunset.  
  
“It’s perfect,” he whispered in Jensen’s ear, enjoying the closeness, silently glad the Jensen had talked him into leaving the hotel.  He’d almost booked an earlier flight home, but exposing the kids to his germs didn’t seem practical either, so keeping himself quarantined to his room had seemed like the best plan.  Trust Jensen to come and toss it all upside down.  What else was new?  
  
Jensen looked at the photo.  It really was beautiful.  The fans would go crazy over it, he knew.  They loved anything he and Misha tweeted of them together – ate it up like a pack of wild dogs.  Damn, if they only knew, Jensen thought with a grin.  There was something missing though.  In that moment, under a tropical sky that was slowly filling with stars, and next to an ocean sparkling with the last droplets of golden sunlight, Jensen pulled Misha in and kissed him tenderly, while pressing his thumb into the side of his phone to take a picture.  When Jensen eventually pulled back, there was a look of surprise, yet contentment in Misha’s eyes.  
  
“Was that okay,” Jensen asked, realizing that kissing out in the open wasn’t something they’d discussed and Misha may not have been on board with.  
  
“There’s no one around, Jen,” Misha replied, brushing their foreheads together in a gesture of intimacy that Jensen still wasn’t entirely used to. Gazing into the eyes of hundreds of fangirls yesterday was easy, staring into the soul of Misha Collins through those intense baby blues made him feel naked and adored.   It was new and exhilarating.  “Do you want to see the pictures?” Jensen whispered, not wanting to upset the moment with too much noise.  Misha nodded and reluctantly pulled away enough to be able to see the screen.  It was almost fully dark now and the light of the resort only shone from a distance on this part of the beach.  
  
Both pictures turned out beautifully.  Jensen and Misha agreed that they would tweet the first one to the masses in the morning and print a photo quality copy of both – the second one would only be seen by themselves and their wives, of course.  That taken care of, they made fast work of the coconut squares and Misha finished the last of his green tea.  When Jensen suggested heading back up to the room so Misha could get some rest, Misha argued that he was feeling well enough to spend a little more time soaking up the ocean breeze.  Jensen wasn’t about to argue.  
  
Misha lay back in the sand and tilted his head to the clear, star-filled sky.  There was enough light pollution that is wasn’t as easy to see as it was at home, but he still found it just as beautiful.  He took the chance and clasped Jensen’s hand, slotting their fingers together.  With his other hand, he pointed up in the distance to a star that shone brightly.  “That one is West’s favorite.  He calls it the Cas star because it has a bit of a blue glow.  Can you see it, the almost blue halo that shines like Castiel’s grace?”  
  
The star Misha was showing him was easy to spot.  It was one of the brightest and it definitely had a blue/white shine.  He could see where West was coming from; such a neat kid.  Jensen was happy to see Misha so giddy about his character.  Jensen had to admit, he adored Castiel almost as much as Dean did.  “I’m guessing it isn’t actually called Cas Star?” Jensen asked, with a cocky smile.”  
  
“It’s Vega,” Misha answered, “part of the constellation Lyra, Orpheus’ harp, and the fifth brightest star in the sky.”  
  
“It always amazes me that you can rattle off these facts like it’s nothing.  You have so much information stored in that brain.”  
  
“Well, my current astronomy knowledge can definitely be blamed on my curious son.”  
  
Misha shuffled a little closer to Jensen, enjoying the warmth from both the night air and Jensen’s body.  He wished he weren’t sick.  He could think of so many more fun ways they could be spending this rare time alone.  Sighing, he shifted to the other side to point out another bright star, but Jensen interrupted.  
  
“That’s Cassiopeia,” Jensen almost shouted pointing to the constellation in question, his excitement, jostling Misha enough that he started coughing again.  “Damn it!” Jensen swore, pissed at himself for upsetting the delicate balance that had kept Misha feeling better.

“It’s fine,” Misha placated, knowing Jensen felt like crap, but this whole evening had been so fantastic, he couldn’t end it with Jensen feeling like he’d caused anything negative.  
  
“Cassiopeia is actually Maison's favorite.”   
  
Jensen smiled softly at the thought of Misha’s sweet little girl.  Maison was his cuddle bunny.  She and his jaybird loved to try and curl into his lap while he played guitar for them.  In the end, it always ended with a tickle war or some other playful game.  He could never resist their pleading eyes and baby smiles for long.  He adored his time with them and wouldn’t trade it for anything.  Arrow was toddling around furniture and starting to take tentative steps on her own.  She was already a Daddy’s girl, so it wouldn’t be long before he had a third snuggler in his girl pile.  He was back to grinning again by the time he turned his attention back to Misha.  
  
“So what makes it your daughter’s favorite?”  
  
“It makes an M, like her name,” Misha laughed with a maniacal smirk.  “She’s a bit egotistical like her father.”  
  
Jensen laughed out loud.  Maison didn’t hold back sometimes, that was for sure.  She was a confident kid.  “You.” he shook his head.  “It’s a good thing I know the real you under all those snarky, sarcastic layers.  You’re the least egotistical person I know, Mish.”  Jensen cupped Misha’s face in his hands and drew him in for a chaste kiss, a reminder, “you told me about what you’re doing with those homeless families in Bellingham and I’m fucking humbled, sweetheart.  No one and I really mean no one, works as hard as you to help people, and you ask for nothing in return.  If people did even a smidgeon of what you do, this world would be such a different place.”  
  
Misha didn’t take praise well.  It just wasn’t the reason he did things.  Jensen was right, but Jensen was kind of the exception to the rule like he was with everything else.  Misha rubbed their noses together, then their cheeks, then pressed his forehead against Jensen’s and took a deep breath.  
  
“Thanks for this tonight, Jen, and,” he paused, “thanks for everything you just said too.”  
  
“You’re welcome.  I missed you too, you know.”  Jensen dropped his lips to Misha’s for a quick kiss.  “And I meant every word.”  
  
Just then, Jensen’s phone lit up with a text.  Not really looking but assuming it was Danneel checking in, he swiped the screen only to find an update from Jared.  
  
_Jared: Gen and the kids got in ok.  Did you manage to drag Misha off of his deathbed for a bit?_  
  
He turned the phone to show Misha.  
  
“Can’t believe he’s sticking around another week!” Jensen whined.  "Must be nice."  
  
Misha laughed.  “Vacations in paradise with kids cease to be vacations in paradise.”  
  
“You do have a valid point,” Jensen agreed.  He typed out a reply to the moose.  
  
_Jensen: Yeah, went for a walk and stargazed on the beach for a bit.  Was cool.  Took a new sunset pic for the Twitter._  
  
Jared replied almost instantly.  
  
_Jared: Send it to me!_  
  
“Can I send the sunset pic to Jared?”  Jensen didn’t want to assume Misha wouldn’t mind.  They always checked with each other first.  
  
“Yeah, do it,” Misha said, grinning.   
  
Jensen clicked on the pic and sent it off in a text message, enjoying the way Misha was smiling and coughing much less than he had been earlier.  He loved that smile.  
  
Jensen jumped when his phone went off in a series of replies from Jared.  Jensen brought the phone up to where Misha could see it so he didn’t have to read them out.  
  
_Jared: Warn a guy next time. Ya’ll almost gave me a heart attack.  Um, congratulations?_  
  
_Jared: Apparently, I owe Speight a hundred bucks_  
  
_Jared: NO FREAKY STUFF AT WORK!!!!!!!_  
  
_Jared: I love you both. <3_  
  
_Jared: Gen says she loves you both too but Dee’s got some ‘splainin to do.  She does know, right?_  
  
Jensen almost dropped the phone in the sand when he realized he sent Jared the photograph of him and Misha making out instead of the safe sunset pic.  “Fuck,” seemed to be the only word he was capable of, over and over.  
  
Misha was perfectly calm and looked at Jensen softly, take Jensen’s hand in his and squeezing gently.  “He’s okay with it, Jen.  We’ve talked about telling him, and now he knows.  This is a good thing, I think.”  
  
He nodded.  Jensen knew Misha was right, he just needed to settle his heart rate.  He turned back to the screen to answer his best friend.  
  
_Jensen: Uh, oops!  Surprise!_  
  
_Jensen: Were you betting on us?  Hey wait a goddamn minute, sounds like you were betting against us.  What kind of friend are you?_  
  
_Jensen: I’M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU ABOUT THIS!_  
  
_Jensen: Love you too, Bro._  
  
_Jensen: Of course, she knows, you idiot!  Tell Gen we love her and we can’t wait to see her and the kids tomorrow.  Our flights don’t leave until later.  We’ll talk in the AM ok?_  
  
Jensen got one final text back.  _Jared: Always, Brother._ And he smiled.  
  
As Jensen walked back to the resort, holding tightly to Misha’s hand because, what the fuck, why not, he felt a little lighter. He gave Misha’s fingers a gentle squeeze hoping Misha was feeling something similar.  
  
Misha leaned into Jensen’s side when he felt the pressure of Jensen’s fingers on his own.  He’d felt better, that’s for sure, but he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.  Sometimes his little girl was the smartest person in the universe.  He squeezed Jensen’s hand back.  ‘I wish for this,’ he thought to himself.


End file.
